


Fix Yourself

by JamesAeza



Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Caring, Drugs, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, M/M, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Restraints, Romance, don't let the tags throw you off this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Strangulation is not the way to solve your problems, which is why Remus removes Logan from the situation and forces him into a much needed self-care day.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837507
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Fix Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/gifts).



> This plot is courtesy of Lunatic19, I just wrote it out, so big thank you to them!  
> Pretty much just more "Logan is a dumbass and Remus has to babysit him".  
> I hope you guys enjoy.

Logan was nearly at his wits end with stupidity. Particularly stupid princes, and to an extent, stupid dads. At least he had Virgil with him. 

How could he make them understand that he could not take on any more work right now? Roman was all for dreams and goals, and Logan could get behind that under the right circumstances, but quite frankly, there weren’t enough hours in the day. 

They had been at this useless arguing for hours, and it was possible Virgil was beginning to lose some of his self-control. Even Logan might have been twitching a little. 

“You cannot simply-  _ do something _ \- that you have no time for-  _ just because you want to! _ ”

“Well you don’t know anything about dream chasing.”

Logan took a deep breath, counted to ten, and then got ready to strangle Roman. 

Unfortunately, he was interrupted. By a certain person wearing green, who grabbed his arms, pulling them behind him. No one stopped the sudden assault. Logan had to physically stop himself from growling as he turned to Remus. “Let _ go  _ of me.”

“Nope!” Remus said cheerfully. “I think we need a little calm-down time!”

And with that they were both gone. 

Bound to a chair in a deep blue room, Logan looked up at Remus. “Excuse me, I was in the middle of a conversation. Additionally,  _ you can’t just kidnap people! _ ” Logan, trying to at least hold up the last of his dignity, forced himself not to use profanities. 

Remus shrugged. “I do what I want. And even if you won’t admit it, you needed it.”

Logan was, at his core, still logic, and thus knew that Remus was right. But he didn’t have to acknowledge it. So he didn’t, opting to remain silent. Instead, he pulled at the ropes he was tied with. “Would you  _ please _ untie this?”

Remus shrugged. “Depends. Are you going to do anything I might do?”

Logan thought for a second. He knew Remus was in control here, he couldn’t hurt him or leave even if he tried. So after a moment, he answered, “No.”

“Good,” Remus said, snapping away the ropes. Logan slowly stood up, rubbing his wrists. “So… where are we?”

“The imagination!”

“Well, I knew that,” Logan snapped. “Where in there?”

If Logan didn’t know better, he’d say Remus’s smile was almost shy. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Logan was left nearly speechless. “You… you made all this? For me?”

Remus blushed lightly. “Sorry if this is weird- er, weird in a way that’s not normal for me-”

“No, it… it’s wonderful.”

Remus lit up. “It is?”

“I couldn’t have made it better myself.” 

Remus’s grin could have powered an entire city. “And then if you want to find me, for,” he waggled his eyebrows, “ _ any reason, _ that door connects to my place.” He gestured toward a big green door.

“Oh, and this door,” he went on, gesturing to a closed white door, “Opens to your lab, since I know how much you like to do that dangerous sciency stuff.”

Logan still seemed to be in shock from the fact that  _ Remus had done all this just for him. _ He gently tried the knob, which was locked, before looking to Remus inquisitively. 

“Yeah, you were seconds away from strangling my brother. As much as the guy deserved it, I don’t think you need to go near the explosives and chemicals before you take a bath and a chill pill.”

Logan huffed. “You mean a figurative chill pill.”

“Nope!” Remus handed him a wrapped candy, which, after a suspicious glance in Remus’s direction, Logan took. His eyes widened. 

“How did you know lemon is my favorite flavor?”

Remus blushed. 

Several minutes later, Remus led a significantly more subdued Logan into a big bathroom. Apparently the ‘chill pill’ had not been a joke, actually containing some sort of mild drug. Logan would have been upset if this wasn’t the best he’d felt in years. Remus dropped him in a seat, giving him a little smile. “Take a bath. Do a facemask or something, change into something more comfortable.” he gestured at a space-themed pair of pajamas on the shelf, which made Logan smile a little. “I’ll see you later, then,” he said, heading for the door. 

“Wait,” Logan said. Remus turned. 

“Anything else you need?”

“Stay?”

Remus’s mouth formed a surprised little ‘o’ as he took a seat next to Logan. 

“Thank you,” Logan whispered. 

Remus smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you enjoyed, which I hope you did!


End file.
